Archanea (country)
Archanea (アカネイア聖王国, Akaneia Seiōkoku lit. Sacred Kingdom of Akaneia in the Japanese version; the Kingdom of Akaneia in the European versions, Akanea in Super Smash Bros. Melee) is the largest country in the continent of the same name. Archanea is a prosperous nation with a large amount of merchant towns. The city was founded by Adrah by combining all of their city states under one monarchy. In addition to its royal family, Archanea also has five marches: Deil, Adria, Lefcandith, Menedy, and Samsooth, each with their own marquess. In the War of Shadows, the capital city was invaded by the Dolhr Empire and its allies, and the royal family was executed, save for the princess Nyna, who escaped with Camus. A few years later, Marth and his army liberated the kingdom from the forces of Grust that were occupying the capital. After the war, Hardin was crowned the 24th king after marrying Nyna, and reorganized the kingdom into the Holy Archanean Empire (アカネイア神聖帝国, Akaneia Shinsei Teikoku lit. Holy Empire of Akaneia in the Japanese version) with himself as the first emperor. A year after the end of the War of Heroes, Nyna abdicates the throne to Marth, who reforms the empire into an alliance of the seven kingdoms as the Archanean Alliance (アカネイア連合王国, Akaneia Rengō Ōkoko lit. United Kingdom of Akaneia in the Japanese version). Archanea would eventually become part of the Halidom of Ylisse, along with Talys and Pyrathi. Places in Archanea Pales, the Millennium Court Pales is the largest city and the capital of Archanea. It is a rich merchant city, and many characters settle there after the War of Heroes. Archanea Palace (パレス城 Paresu-shiro,), where the royal family resides, is also located there. Deil Deil (ディール Diiru, Deal in the Japanese version) is the southernmost of the five marches of Archanea. Its marquess was Charon, whose daughter is Midia. In the War of Shadows, it remained loyal to Archanea and fought the invading Dolhr Empire until Charon was killed. It was in Deil Castle that Maria was held captive by the occupying Macedonian forces. Adria Adria (アドリア Adoria) is a march of Archanea. Its marquess is Lang. In the War of Shadows, Lang betrayed Archanea and sided with Dolhr. After the war, however, Lang was reinstated. Adria is just to the southwest of Lefcandith and northwest of the Millennium Court. Lefcandith Lefcandith (レフカンディ Refukandi, Lefcandy in the Japanese version) is a march of Archanea located just south of Samsooth. Its marquess is named Cartas, though he is not to be confused with a more famous Cartas. In the War of Shadows, when Samsooth and Adria betrayed Archanea, Lefcandith was caught in the ensuing chaos and was unable to send soldiers to defend the Archanea Palace against Dolhr's invasion. Menedy Menedy (メニディ Menidi) is a march of Archanea. Its marquess was Noah, whose son is Jeorge. In the War of Shadows, it remained loyal to Archanea and fought the invading Dolhr Empire until Noah was killed. Menedy is located to the west of Lefcandith, south of Samsooth, and north of Adria. It likely also has land on the same island as Gra, given that Fort Menedy is on that island. Samsooth Samsooth (サムスーフ Samusuufu) is the northernmost march of Archanea. Its marquess is Bent (ベント Bento). In the War of Shadows, Bent betrayed Archanea and sided with Dolhr. Samsooth is home to the Soothsires, a bandit group who inhabit the Samsooth Mountains (also called the "Ghoul's Teeth"). Knorda Knorda (ノルダ Noruda) is a market town just south of the Millennium Court. Warren Port Warren (港町ワーレン Minatomachi Waaren) is an autonomous port town far to the east of the Millennium Court. Notable Archaneans Royals *Adrah - The founder of the Kingdom of Archanea. *Artemis - The princess of Archanea during the first war with Dolhr. *Nyna - The princess of Archanea and the last remaining heir of the royal family after Dolhr executed most of them. *Hardin - The 24th king and later Emperor of the Holy Empire of Archanea as well as former prince of Aurelis, who was known as the Dark Emperor due to his bloody reign. Residents *Horace - General that betrayed Archanea to protect its citizens. *Athena - A foreign warrior with a straightfoward personality who protects villages on the outskirts of Archanea while speaking with an accent. *Jeorge - An Archanean Sniper thought to be the best on the continent. *Midia - A Paladin who is the lover of Astram and one of the prisoners rescued in the Archanean palace by Marth. *Astram - The Captain of Archanea's free company who was awarded the sword Mercurius in light of his heroism and loyalty. *Boah - a Bishop who consoles and guides Midia and Astram. He was also one of the prisoners rescued by Marth. *Macellan, Dolph, and Tomas - Prisoners who were rescued by Marth. Tomas is an Archer while Dolph and Macellan are Knights. *Roger - From Grust but joined after the War of Darkness. Later returned to Grust. *Beck - Ballistician who fought Grust at Castle Deil and later joined up with Marth in the War of Darkness. *Toras - A boss ballistician under Lang's Grust occupation. *Lang - Marquess who betrayed his nation to Dolhr. Later rejoined and became the cruel leader of the Grust occupation army. *Eibel - Boss who captured Est to blackmail Abel. *Willow - Elderly boss in Altea castle, uses Meteor magic. *Nehring - Knight boss who guards the entrance to Archanea palace. Characters who settled in the Millenium Court Royals *Marth - Eventually becomes the alliance leader of the United Kingdom of Archanea. *Caeda - Lived with Marth as his queen. Residents *Merric - Lived there with Elice at the Magic academy. *Elice - Establishes a magic academy in the city. *Linde - Worked at Elice's magic academy. *Tiki - Spent her days happily with the humans of Archanea. *Samson - Settled here, implied to be with Sheena. *Sheena - Originally fled here during the War of Darkness. Permanently lived here after abdicating Gra to Marth. *Yuliya - Studied at Elice's Magic academy. *Gordin - Became of member of the Jeorge's Free Knights. Gallery File:Akaneia Kingdom TCG.jpg|Archanea in the TCG. ArchaneaFlagTheComplete.JPG|National flag of Archanea File:AkaneiaKnightsGroup.jpg|A member of the Archanean Knights in the TCG. Category:Locations Category:Nations